Field of the Invention and Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for electronic equipment mounted with current consuming devices.
Electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a word processing machine employs current consuming devices in its information processing section or power supply section. These devices consume current and locally generate heat in the equipment. The generated heat damages not only the devices themselves but also other elements of the equipment.
Thus, as described in JP-A-4-48797, JP-A-55-125699, JP-A-63-125699, JP-A-3-255697, and JP-U-5-29153, a metal plate is interposed between the device and a housing to dissipate heat generated by the device through the metal plate outside the housing.
Recently, a personal computer employs a dual board system to seek for a higher expandability, instead of a conventional single board system in which all elements are mounted on a single board. That is, many elements are mounted on a primary board or so-called motherboard, and a processing unit (MPU) is mounted on a separate secondary board or so-called daughter board. The daughter board is removably attached to the motherboard. Thus, the performance of the equipment can be easily enhanced by replacing the daughter board. However, since two boards are used, it is difficult to dissipate heat generated by the processing unit.